


Dance With Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is bored, and dancing might just be the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

The meeting just kept going on and on, France talking passionately about things no one was interested in. America sighed heavily, trying to keep his pen standing up on one finger. His face was lying flat on the cool surface of the table, and if he had a pillow he was sure he would have been able to fall asleep right then and there.

His eyes flickered up, staring at the person seated directly across of him, at the other end of the table. Russia looked equally as bored as everyone else. His eyes were trained on the flamboyant Frenchman at the front, but America knew for a fact his doodles of sunflowers couldn't possibly be notes of the meeting.

After stifling a yawn, Russia's eyes suddenly shot to his own. Instead of looking away, America instantly accepted the challenge of a staring contest.

Russia smirked and leant forward, supporting his chin with entwined hands. His violet orbs were as cold as always, but they had lost their intensity because of his exhaustion. Now there was a more childish playfulness in them, begging for America to do something interesting to liven up this thing.

And so he did.

Everyone was (literally) shaken awake when America suddenly rose from his seat, chair screeching back and hands placed firmly on his thighs.

"Okay big guy! You! Me! Dance off! Right now!"

And before anyone could stop him, America began performing a perfect moonwalk, making challenging gestures at the Slavic nation. Russia blinked, completely taken by surprise. When everyone seemed too bedazzled by this sudden behaviour to do anything, he shrugged. Oh well, why not? Thus the Russian rose as well, took off his coat and began dancing as well.

Everyone simply stared in stupefied amazement as the two nations danced through the room, performing everything from classical ballet to street dance to cossack to almost soaring through the sky with wild leaps. And the closer they got, the more intense their staring and movements became.

It was no surprise that once they came close enough, instead of dancing at each other they began dancing with each other. America didn't even flinch when the tall nation slipped a hand around his waist and elegantly dipped him.

"Amérique, catch!"

The young nation captured a red rose from a laughing France and placed it between his teeth. Russia lifted him up again and they clasped their hands together, noses mere inches apart and eyes smouldering.

Italy was the first to start applauding when they began performing a perfect tango, bodies moving sensually to non-existent music and gazes never breaking away. Then France joined in, Hungary, Japan began taking pictures, and soon everyone was cheering for the two heatedly dancing men.

Meanwhile, Germany and a few others were sitting by the side, eyes twitching and notes deemed useless now that everyone's attention was lost.

"That is not how I raised him," England sighed, but even he seemed to out of it to care.

Germany's eye simply twitched again.


End file.
